harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Movie night at the Harpers
On this Friday night, everyone at Dylan's Townhome is watching some classic movies and having a fine time. Scene Dylan's Townhome. It is a quiet evening all around Louisburg Square, and since the social scene has quieted down for the summer. Dylan, Sheila, and their family are all in the movie room watching some classic movies. The consensus for the movie was A Summer Place, a classic 1959 movie. DYLAN: Everyone ready? Is everyone here? SHEILA: Yeah, we're all here. CATHY: Right here, Uncle Dylan. ASHLEY: Right here, Dad. DEREK: Me too. WENDY: Right here, son. MARILYN: Me too, darling. ROGER: Right next to you, Dyl Pickle. (Everyone laughs and Roger laughs with them) SHEILA: The servants here too? MRS. HOLLIS: We are, ma'am. AMELIA: Ready for the movie. MRS. AMBERSON: Right here, madam. BRYAN: Right here, ma'am. Begin the movie. SHEILA (laughing): Well, let's begin, ready, Lib? LIBBY: Yep, am all for it. (The movie begins, and everyone is enraptured. The titles are sweeping. Everyone is looking on, intent as the action begins.) MRS. HOLLIS: Anyone hungry? ROGER: I am. Are you hungry, Dyl? DYLAN: Yes, I admit, I am. MRS. HOLLIS: All right, sir. I have some delicious egg rolls for you. DYLAN: You know what I like, Mrs. Hollis. BRYAN: Did you want any sauce? DYLAN: No. SHEILA: I am sure, you never liked sauce on your....... (She stops. Dylan is slightly upset) ADAM: What's wrong, babe? DEREK: Anything wrong, Dad? SHEILA: Stop the movie, Libby. (Libby stops the movie. Clearly something is wrong.) ROGER: What's wrong? (Dylan takes a letter off the table.) DYLAN: Read this, Adam. (Adam reads it. He grows angry.) ADAM: The nerve of that bitch! When I get through with her, I swear to God, I'll.......! SHEILA: Who wrote that letter?! ADAM: Who else?! That damned Jennifer Barrett! ASHLEY: I swear to God, I will break that stupid bitch in half! If I get my hands on her! DYLAN: Honey, I know she makes you angry, and I don't blame you one bit for that, but we cannot break her in half. I really don't want any of us in jail. SHEILA: But she really upset you. DYLAN: Yes, I know she has, sis. Just like Molly Wainwright all those years ago. Jennifer is a trial, but we cannot hurt or harm her. As much as that would make us all feel better, it would make life even MORE miserable for everyone. BRYAN: That is right, the master is right. DYLAN (grinning): Don't call me master. It makes me seem stuffy. BRYAN: All right, sir. DYLAN: You can call me Dylan or even Dyl. BRYAN: All right.......Dyl. (Dylan smiles) SHEILA: You are family to us, all of you. We have never thought of you as servants. Bryan, you and Amelia have been with us from ever since we were children. Amelia, you were his nanny. And mine too, in a sense. So, you were with us, well, Dylan and me at any rate, from the first. Bryan, you were his valet since he was a kid. It is all the same to us. You are not merely our servants, you are family to us. BRYAN: Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate those sentiments. DYLAN: And we mean every word, Bryan. You are family to us. Always. AMELIA: Thank you, Dyl. ASHLEY: So no worries, Dad? DYLAN (grinning): No worries, honey. Let's enjoy. MRS. HOLLIS: Yes, yes, Sir. Now, eat. Enjoy. (The group laughs as Libby starts the movie again. the scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila